


Esperaste

by Supermonstrum



Category: Actor RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era pasar y ver la película, no ir a causarte dolor. Las películas no son para eso... pero, oh, cierto... <i>él te gusta</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esperaste

**Author's Note:**

> Especulado durante la avant premiere de _Rush_.

Nadie esperaba que asistiera, ni siquiera él, ni siquiera él mismo. ¿Pero cómo negarse a esas dos tentaciones tan grandes, entrelazadas en lo que llaman “evento”?: el cine y Christopher. _Su_ trabajo, en un papel importante, seudo biográfico, donde se jugaba mucho más que parecerse físicamente a una persona. Y Thomas se deshacía de deseos de verlo, de disfrutar de _su_ cine. Así que, ¿cómo no asistir?

Al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo ser casual? Muy pocas veces se preocupaba por cuestiones de estilo. No porque creyera que no lo necesitaba, sino que no era prioritario. Últimamente estuvo tentado con el azul, desde Wimbledon y Comi-Con. Desea usar algo diferente, aquel traje color gris que le habían regalado con una corbata de moño exquisita, simpática y elegante a la vez.

_Sólo estás de paso,_ se dice. Se recuerda.

Azul Wimbledon de nuevo.

Al igual que los niños frente a una caja enorme y envuelta en centelleante papel de regalo, no puede evitar —por mucho que se esforzó, lo jura, de verdad se contuvo— pensar en qué palabras decirle al final de la función, o antes, cuando lo saludara. Confía en que el fracaso en la premiere de _Iron Man_ no va a repetirse —el haberlo seguido casi como un cachorro persiguiendo su auto preferido—. Además… después de la filmación, ¿no se había re-fortalecido el vínculo? —no le llamas “hermano de diferente madre” a cualquiera. Es obvio, ¿sería obvio para él también?—.

Oh, esperas algo, ¿cierto?

Termina de alistarse y en el umbral respira profundo antes de salir. _I’m not expecting anything more than watch an amazing movie starring by an amazing actor._ Cada palabra se entierra en su pensamiento de forma tal que siente que le va a sangrar la cabeza, de hecho esta comienza a dolerle, pero no importa. Hay que estar mentalizado. Cálmate cachorro.

No lo acompaña Luke y si se pone a pensar, no sabe de otra persona que vaya y sea ideal para matar el tiempo. No lo avisa en Twitter, no pretende acaparar a Christopher —es meticuloso y cada acción o ausencia de la misma puede repercutir— así que va a limitarse a caminar por la alfombra roja y detenerse un par de segundos suficientes para que se logren tomar dos o tres buenas fotografías. Ese es el plan.

Sonríe, porque sabe que siempre hay una cámara, aún cuando no la ve. Cada tanto su expresión se deja llevar por lo que piensa. “¿Dónde estás?” y fugazmente: “¿por qué estoy aquí?”. La verdad es “¿por qué estoy aquí esperando?”… No sigue el plan y su corazón es más fuerte, sus emociones, la pasión por _algoalguien_ desde siempre ha sido intensa, ahora cada latido pregunta por él y sus pies cumplen la función primordial de llevarlo hacia Christopher más que de caminar y sostener su cuerpo.

Y sabe, perfectamente sabe que estará Elsa. Sabe que las lentes de las cámaras querrán un beso. Sabe que van a dárselo —¡por todos los cielos, no hay anda más natural que besar a tu esposa!, se dice, se recuerda, asquerosamente lo sabe— y sabe que no podrá evitar derrumbarse porque…

Oh, has esperado algo, ¿cierto?

Es incómodo caminar entre extraños. Por un momento estuvo a punto de entrar corriendo a la sala, sentarse en su butaca y esperar a que se apaguen las luces. Su asiento está lejos del de Christopher.

Christopher está lejos desde hace un tiempo a decir verdad. Lo esperó para Comi-con y en D23, lo espero para _Only lovers left alive_.

Suspira, no tiene la fuerza para forzar más buen humor del que muestra. “Lo siento, no podré firmar nada hoy…”. Además, es Christopher quien debe hacer eso, es su día y él sólo está allí para ver la película, ejerciendo como amante del cine.

Como amante unilateral.

El cast se saca fotografías. Elsa y él se besan —está muy bien vestida, es hermosa—. La película le pareció fantástica, la volverá a ver cuando llegue a los cines, además de que se ve hermoso encarnando a James Hunt. Sonríe en la oscuridad de la sala, cada latido es pesaroso. Se encienden las luces, aplauden. Más protocolo de “evento”. A casa.

Se pregunta si durante todas esas horas se dio cuenta de que estuvo allí, de que no se saludaron porque el tiempo, los llamados de los fotógrafos, blah blah, algo. Se pregunta si es el comienzo del fin. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no cinco minutos para palmearle la espalda como antes y sonreír? "Hola, Tom".

¿Por qué duele algo que sabes que no va a pasar?

Oh, es que lo habías estado esperado, ¿cierto?


End file.
